Like the Setting Sun on the Water, Eyes
by Silver Words
Summary: LM/RL SLASHSLASHSLASH Means Gay, Male on Male,SEXUAL! This all means I warned you! Lupin and Malfoy share secret thoughts for each other, beyond the ever present hate of their rival houses. Hogwarts, Mauraduers School Years. Pre Harry Potter School days.


Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. I asked for them for Christmas. I didn't get them though. *Sobs.*

A/N: This is P.W.P for Alexie!!! For those that don't know what that is, it's Porn without Plot. And It's Male/Male-Slash. So, you don't like, stop reading.

It's not a Sin

In our world it was never a sin to fall in love with someone the same sex as you. Though in many families it was frowned upon.

It was in mine.

But still, I could watch him.

At school I'd watch him and his friends, I'd act like I wasn't, or would make fun of them to cover it up.

But deep down I knew, I wanted to take him over.

Remus Lupin was slowly becoming my most desired secret.

That lengthy honey brown hair, shiny, but not oily like Severus' was, I could understand why they made fun of him, after all, even we, his own housemates did. And those eyes, amber hues.

I remember, the first day he was alone and I found him, and we stood, not saying spiteful words at each other, watching the sun set, his eyes were the same color as the sun reflecting off the water.

I told him so.

The way he laughed when I said it made my cheeks warm. It wasn't a mocking way, but a comforting way.

The sun set and the moon rose, he turned to me and smiled.

"Your eyes are the same color as the moonlight on the water." And he grinned.

That grin I could hate and love at the same time. Next he told me that I looked pretty enough to be a girl.

Then he walked away, leaving me.

I knew he hadn't meant the last part as mean, but it brought me back to the present, I was a boy, and so was he.

And it would never work out with us. Never.

So the years went by, more hateful words, more spiteful pranks, I was no longer able to bring myself to look into those amber eyes, knowing I'd make some stupid comment about the sun if I did, and no one else would understand the moment we shared.

I grew my hair out, stating that it would make me look more regal, but it was really to hide my face whenever he passed.

I hated him those years. For looking so much like a young sun god. Full of life and laughter, while I was like a Ice prince. Cold, always acting like I owned the world.

At one point I thought he ought to wish himself blessed to have my eye. And I almost told him that one day in the hall. But his friends were there, throwing vile words my way, and my friends were next to me, throwing the disgusting words back.

But, that day I allowed myself to meet his eyes, for the first time in nearly four years.

And I saw a strange desire burning there. It made me knees weak and my mouth go dry.

The corners of his lips twitched up and he almost moved forward.

If our friends hadn't been there, I believe he would have taken me right then and there in the hall.

And I wouldn't have stopped him.

His friends pulled him away, still starring in my eyes, my friends pulled me away, we were tugged and pushed two different directions by people who didn't understand what we really wanted.

But there was a understanding.

At sunset I walked out onto the school grounds alone. And there he stood, alone, watching the sun set, he turned to me and held his hand out, his eyes glowing as bright as the sun behind him.

Before either of us knew what was happening, we were in each others arms, tearing at clothes, kissing madly, pushing and pulling each other into the cover of the bushes, our school robes came off and were laid on the ground, we rolled around wildly, suddenly both of us stopped with a sudden gasp, our erections rubbing through the thin material of our pants.

He had his shirt all the way off, showing the muscular chest and abs, my shirt was ripped partially open, showing milky pale skin and a lithe strong torso.

I was laying on bottom, my hair sprayed out over the black background of our cloaks. He was on top, chest heaving up and down with his labored breathing.

Slowly, so slowly it nearly hurt, he moved his hips to rub his protruding cock up and down along mine.

I squirmed biting my lip with a moan.

He smirked and leaned down, biting my chin, then neck and sucking softly, making my squirming continue, our dicks knocked together with each movement, I could almost swear he was getting harder each moment, I knew mine felt like it was going to explode if it got any harder.

Soon his hands snaked down along my skin, he gripped my sides and moved down further, shoving up and making his hard on ram against my ass then slide up and push against the full length of my dick.

He was teasing me, and I didn't want to react but a wet spot soon appeared on the front of my pants. He smirked and held my hands down as he slide down my body and licked the front of my pants.

I jerked, startling him for a second and begged him not to stop, he smirked and let go of my hands, pushing himself up. I thought he would leave me there, but he slowly un-did his pants and let them and his boxer-briefs drop to the ground, his considerable erection straining out in the night air, I slowly pushed myself to a sitting position and stared, my lips parted, I started to pant.

He smirked and motioned to me, I started to get up but once I was on my knees he moved and grabbed the back of he head, placing his cock right in front of my face.

"Suck on it.." His breath was hot and huffy, like he couldn't get enough air in to his lungs, I felt like I couldn't either.

Slowly I leaned in, placing one hand on his thigh and the other on the base of his cock and pressed my lip to it.

It was a funny sensation, how warm it felt against my lips, how hard it was, standing straight and tall, but how soft it felt at the same time. I stuck my tongue out and licked the end, he shuddered and grabbed both my shoulders, I did it again and again, finally he grabbed the back of my neck again and pushed it against my lips.

"Open your mouth and suck on it. ." It was almost a plea, so I did.

I parted my lips and drew him in.

I'd received many blow jobs in my teenage life, but this was the first I'd ever giving and I wanted to make it count.

I used many tricks girls had used on me. Swirling my tongue slowly around the head of his large cock, sometimes sucking in hard and taking it out of my mouth with a audible "pop" only to suck it in again, I licked, I nibbled, I sucked. I ran my tongue up and down the length of his slit.

I even played with his balls, all the while he gripped my hair, sometimes forcing me to deep throat him as he moaned out my name.

But my cock was getting worse, so I pulled it out of my pants and began to pump myself.

He caught me and smirked, yanking his cock out of my mouth and pushing me backwards again.

He shoved my pants down and kicked them off with his, which had still been gathered around his ankles and spread my legs, he stuck two fingers in my mouth and made me suck on them for awhile while he played with the head of my cock with his tongue, making me squirm again. Finally he moved up and kissed me on the lips, shoving his tongue in my mouth the same time he shoved his fingers up my ass.

It was like a fire exploded inside me, it hurt so badly I wanted to yell, but all I could do was cringe and cry out against his mouth, gripping his shoulders, drawing blood on one arm with my nails.

He shushed me and started to pump his fingers in and out of my ass hole.

It hurt, but slowly he started rubbing a spot that made it feel good, the more he rubbed that spot the more my cries of pain were becoming moans of pleasure, his other hand started to pump my cock in rhythm and I soon found myself on the verge of heaven, then he stopped and pulled his fingers out, I groaned in protest but he was staring in my eyes, and I soon felt the heat of his cock against my opening. Asking permission, I nodded and kissed him, he took me fast, slightly bigger then two fingers he shoved up into me, creating pain again, but the pleasure came sooner this time.

My cock was getting rubbed by our stomachs together and he was starting to push faster, harder, that spot getting hit more often and harder.

Soon he pulled out and told me to turn over, I did and he shoved back in again, he hit the spot each time he moved now and one of his hands were pumping my cock in time with his thrusts. I called out his name, he called out mine, kissing my shoulder and back and neck, I turned my head and our tongue entwined, sweat was dripping down our bodies, mingling together. Pre-cum was dripping out of my cock as he pumped, soon our movements were sporadic and forceful, fast and needing all at the same time.

The crescent moon was far up in the sky and a cloud past over it, for a moment the world was silent and all we could hear were the moans of each other as we drew to the edge of climax. I was the first to tumble over, he close behind me.

He pulled me back so I straddled his lap with him sitting back on his heels, he pushed me up and slammed me back down hard with one hand, the other guiding my throbbing cock to spill my cum all over our laps, as soon as I was done cumming he started, forcing me nearly painfully down onto his cock while he shot load after load of hot seed up into my body.

Then it was over and we collapsed forward onto our cloaks, him on top of my back, still deep with in me and breathing hard. I, face down and panting, but comfortable with his weight on top of me.

Too soon he moved and pulled out, rolling over.

I lay there, feeling empty suddenly, like he had got what he wanted and was done with me, but soon his hand was on my shoulder, rolling me over and pulling me to his chest and I knew, laying there in the moonlight, on the ground, in his arms.

I was something special to him, even if the rest of the world could never know, I did, and he did, and that was all that mattered.

*~*~*

AN: I had to re-edit this a little and try and reformat it, since it wanted to read like a brick wall for some reason. I doubt it's perfect but I hope I fixed it a little.

Lots of Smutty Love! 3


End file.
